Snake rape
by Itachi's little Weaselette
Summary: Itachi walks off to the waterfall outside the Akatsuki base and meets up with Orochimaru for a unpleasent experince...


Itachi, having decided that he needed some alone time, walked off to the waterfall a few feet away from the base. He stood in the cavern, watching the wall of water slam into the rocks below. He soon felt eyes on him, and he sighed; even here he wasn't safe. He then found himself blinded by two hands covering his eyes,

"Guess who..." a venomous voice said, causing Itachi to shiver, ever so slightly.

"What do you want, Orochimaru?" He hissed. Orochimaru chuckled,

"Aww, Itachi, it's you I want." The snake breathed in Itachi's ear. Itachi ducked out and away from the other at this statement.

"What?!" He asked, slightly shocked. The snake chuckled once more.

"I mean, I want you. I want that body for myself." Orochimaru hissed, behind Itachi once again. Itachi growled and ducked away again.

"Stay away from me, you freak." He snapped. This only made Orochimaru laugh,

"I will get what I want, Itachi-kun." He said with a smirk. Itachi was having trouble keeping his eyes open, he had to blink more than usual.

"What'd you do to me, you snake?!" Itachi spat, glaring at Orochimaru.

"Nothing, Itachi-kun. Why do you ask?" Itachi finally gave up and closed his eyes. ⌠

"Y-you did something to my eyes." Itachi snapped, stepping back. Orochimaru took this chance to lean forward and slam their lips together. Itachi froze for a moment before backing up. Orochimaru grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back into the kiss. Itachi squirmed in his grip, trying to get away. They backed up into the cave wall.

"Muff!" Itachi protested as a rock on the wall dug into his upper back. Itachi had opened his mouth when the rock dug into him. Orochimaru took this as an invitation, and slipped his long tongue into the Uchiha's mouth. Itachi tried to push the freak away, but he didn't have the room to give a real push; so, he bit down on Orochimaru's tongue instead. Hard. The snake hissed in pain and pulled his head back. Problem with a long tongue, it will stay, even when you back up.

"Let go!" Orochimaru snapped past his tongue, which was still trapped in the weasel's mouth. Itachi gave his answer by clinching his jaw and biting down even harder, making the snake wince in pain.

"Let go, damn it!" He tried again, but Itachi just shook his head.

"Fine." Orochimaru's hand snaked it's way down Itachi's body, into his pants and grabbed Itachi's member and started pumping him. Itachi gasped, releasing Orochimaru's tongue and arching his back. Orochimaru sucked in his poor tongue and removed his hand from Itachi's pants. Itachi started panting lightly after the hand was removed. The snake licked and kissed all down Itachi's neck, making him moan quietly.

"Mmm... Itachi-chan, you smell good." Orochimaru whispered into Itachi's ear. The snake tried for another kiss, not going for entering the weasel's mouth this time. Itachi managed this time to push Orochimaru off of him,

"Bastard!" Itachi stated angrily. Orochimaru smirked, in his current position, Itachi was almost helpless as he slithered up to the weasel and planted a bite on Itachi's collar bone, making said weasel flinch. Itachi could feel the fangs in his skin, along with the blood that started pouring from the wound. Orochimaru bit down harder, adding venom to the blood and earning a scream from Itachi. The snake pulled away slightly and quickly removed Itachi's cloak; he threw this to the ground, along with his own clothing. Itachi's legs faltered from the venom, but Orochimaru caught him before he'd slumped to the ground. The snake lay Itachi down on the pile of clothing and crawled on top of him. Orochimaru licked at the blood that had come from the bite.

"You taste good, too..." Orochimaru whispered, now taking his dear sweet time, he removed both of their shirts, starting on Itachi's pants.

"S-stop, you bastard!" Itachi cried. Orochimaru ignored his pleas and removed the rest of the clothes. The snake started to play with the weasel,  
kissing and licking down from his neck; insert some sucking in random places.  
Itachi held in his moans, turning them into whimpers. Orochimaru stopped at Itachi's navel, making circles with his tongue.

"Ooh... oh God, please st...stop." Itachi panted. Orochimaru smirked and went farther down, giving the others member a hard, long, and slow lick. Itachi couldn't hold in his moan from the pleasure he got from that lick. The snake gripped Itachi's hips and took in the member fully. Itachi gasped, letting out a rather loud moan.  
Orochimaru started sucking, getting louder moans from Itachi. Itachi felt so good, he couldn't hold out any longer. Itachi came in Orochimaru's mouth. The snake pulled back, swallowing the liquid. He moved Itachi off his back so he was more or less on his hands and knees. Itachi whimpered, he couldn't see and he was about to be raped; how could today get any worse? Orochimaru moved down to him.

"I'll give you a chance. Now, be a good weasel and suck." He ordered, placing three fingers in his face. Itachi thought for a minute; he decided he'd go for the less painful path. He took in the snake's fingers,  
sucking lightly, getting Orochimaru to moan softly. Orochimaru removed his fingers and shifted down to Itachi's entrance. Itachi inhaled sharply as he was entered, the second finger only adding to the pain. The snake scissored his fingers to get the third in. He kept still so Itachi could get used to it.  
Itachi's pants had become large and heavy after being entered. He whimpered when the snake man stopped moving. Orochimaru started his movement after the small whimper from Itachi. He thrust his fingers in and out, soon changing tactics to looking for Itachi's sweet spot. Itachi let out a strangled cry,  
feeling the fingers brush the spot inside of him that could make him see stars. Orochimaru smirked, pulling out, making Itachi whine at the loss. The fingers were soon replaced by Orochimaru's dick, as he thrust into the Uchiha.  
The weasel screamed; it felt like he was being ripped in half! Orochimaru slowed down the thrusting, earning him a moan from the other.

"Naah... move." Itachi moaned. Orochimaru did so, thrusting into him violently. The weasel screamed again; it was slowly getting less painful, though. Orochimaru made a fast pace in his thrusts, aiming for Itachi's sweet spot. Itachi moaned each time Orochimaru hit his prostate, he started rocking from how hard Orochimaru was thrusting into him. The snake wrapped his hands onto Itachi's member and pumped with his thrusts.

"Ah... Orochimaru!" Itachi screamed,  
cumming in his hand. Feeling the weasel tighten in on him, Orochimaru soon followed, cumming in the weasel and pulling out. The snake chuckled.

"Now, was that so bad?" He asked. Itachi scoffed.

"Yes, you rapist..." He snapped. Orochimaru hugged Itachi.

"I love you too, Itachi." Itachi growled, but he was too exhausted to do anything.

"When will I be able to see again?" Itachi asked.

"In a few hours, but I'll be long gone before then." Orochimaru stated, standing up, walking over to where he'd thrown his clothes.

"So you're just going to leave me here...?" Itachi stated, more than asked.

"Yup, see ya." The snake snickered and walked off, leaving Itachi to wait for his eyesight to come back.


End file.
